


Enthralled

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a weapon no-one could see…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a drabble request for [](http://thelana.livejournal.com/profile)[thelana](http://thelana.livejournal.com/), and for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) where I have the slash pairing of Lincoln and Michael. This is for prompt #37, “Sound.”

x-x-x-x-x

“Michael.”

That voice would be the death of him.

It made his heart speed up when he answered the phone—always too long since the last call, too long since they’d talked. It flowed over his shoulder and down through his belly whenever it welled up behind him unexpectedly. He was a slave to its sound, to the way it made him feel.

It was a weapon no-one could see, concealed until his brother spoke.

Lincoln could own any room he entered, his presence coiled danger or smoldering sensuality. He was magnetic, all pheremones and animal attraction. And still his voice had a power all its own.

It was deep, soft-edged, all velvet-hammer strength and intent.

And Michael should not, could not—dared not—respond the way his melting soul desired.

 

_\-------- fin -------_


End file.
